Fall 2019 Event/E-6
|reward_casual_1 = |reward_easy_1 = |reward_easy_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_1 = |reward_medium_1_x = 2 |reward_medium_2 = |reward_medium_2_x = 1 |reward_medium_3 = |reward_medium_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_1 = |reward_hard_1_x = 2 |reward_hard_2 = |reward_hard_2_x = 1 |reward_hard_3 = |reward_hard_3_x = 1 |reward_hard_4 = |reward_hard_4_x = 1 |reward_hard_5 = |reward_hard_5_x = 1 }} doesn't count) ** And meet ANY of the following requirements: *** Fast Fleet *** Carrier Task Force AND amount of DD ≥ 3 *** Surface Task Force AND amount of DD ≥ 4 *** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 *** Amount of (F)BB(V)+CV(L/B)+LHA ≤ 4 *** Amount of CV(L/B) ≤ 1 *** Fleet contains |B -> E = * Do not meet the requirements to go to D. |C/empty -> D, F = * Active branching |D -> F = * Do not meet the requirements to go to I. |D -> I/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Amount of DD ≥ 2 ** No CV(L/B) ** No SS(V) ** If Single Fleet, amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 ** If Combined Fleet, amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 3 ** Meet ANY of the following to prevent random routing: *** Fleet contains AV *** Amount of ships equipped with Surface radars ≥ 4 |F -> G/empty = * Do not meet the requirements to go to I. |F -> I/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** No SS(V) ** No CV(L/B) |G/empty -> H = * Do not meet the requirements to go to J. |G/empty -> J = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Amount of CV(L/B) ≤ 3 ** Amount of CV(B) ≤ 2 ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 |J -> L = * Carrier Task Force |J -> K/night = * Not a Carrier Task Force |K/night -> M = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either N or X. |K/night -> N = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Do not meet the requirements to go to X. ** Fleet must contain CL ** Amount of (F)BB(V) ≤ 2 ** Fast Fleet OR Single Fleet ** No CV(B) OR Single Fleet |K/night -> X/empty = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Node X is unlocked. ** Fleet contains or |L -> Q = * Pass the LoS check, but do not meet the requirements to go to R. |L -> R = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Pass the LoS check ** Amount of CV(B) ≤ 2 |L -> T = * Do not meet the requirements to go to either Q or R. |N -> O/resource = * Do not meet the requirements to go to S. |N -> S = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Node S is unlocked. ** Surface Task Force |S -> U/empty = * Do not meet the requirements to go to W. |S -> W = * Meet ALL of the following requirements: ** Pass the LoS check. ** Amount of ships equipped with Surface radars ≥ 3 }} Map Bonuses Mapwide (WIP) * 1.1x **'CA(V)' , , , , , **'CL' , , **'DD' , , , , , **'BB' , * 1.15 **'CA(V)' **'DD' **'BB' * 1.2x: ** DD , ** BB Boss Node * 1.2x: **'CA(V):' , , , , **'CL:' **'DD:' , , , *'1.32x:' **'CA(V):' **'CL:' **'DD:' , , , , , , *'1.44x:' * 1.5x: , , , , Boss Node *'1.32x:' **'BB:' , **'CA(V):' , , , *'1.5x:' **'CA(V):' **'CL:' **'DD:' , , , , , , **'Aux:' *'1.66x:' , * 1.73x: , , , , * Everybody Else: 1.25x * Debuff: 1.15x (1.1x for Historicals) to all ships against Anti-air Cruiser Princess only. (Multiplicative with above) No Shiplock for Medium Difficulty *Please be advised that Ship Lock does not apply towards the Medium Difficulty for this Map, and you may bring any Ship you wish as long as your difficulty is up to Medium difficulty. **Hard Mode still applies Ship Lock. Phase 1: Transport Phase *Transport Combined Fleet : 2 CAV 4 DD + 1 CL 2 CA 3 DD *Route: E-6 Phase 2: Node X Opening Phase Do the following in any order (Be advised some below may not be required for lower difficulties) *Node S-Rank Once **Transport Combined Fleet required. (2 CA(V) 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)) ***Recommended to take Node D instead of F to not use ASW setups in LBAS and Fleet, and send all 3 LBAS down to Node P. ***A+ is enough for Casual/Easy Difficulty. *Node S-Rank Once **Can be done together with above Node P requirement. **A+ is enough for Casual/Easy Difficulty *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Surface Task Force (4 BB(V) 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) **Not required for Casual/Easy. *Node A+ Rank Twice (once for Casual/Easy/Medium) **Carrier Task Force required. (1 FBB 2 CV 1 CVL 2 CA(V) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT) **Route: ***There is a LoS Check in Node L. ***Highly recommended to bring 1 or 2 AACI Ships such as Maya Kai Ni or Akizuki-class due to the harsh enemy Carriers in Node J and V. ***You will require a large amount of Fighter mules, including in LBAS due to the high Air Power Requirement in Node V. *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: 2 FBB 2 CV 2 CVL + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT. **Route: **Not required for Casual/Easy. *Node Obtain Air Superiority Once **Fleet: Transport Combined Fleet: 2 BBV 4 DD + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V) **Possible to do this via 6 Submarines, but several required. **Not required for Casual/Easy/Medium. *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense twice. **Not required for Casual/Easy. Phase 3: Boss Pre-Final Phase *Deplete Boss HP Gauge down to Last Dance. *Fleet: 3 BB 2 CA(V) 1 Akashi Kai or Akitsushima Kai + 1 CL 2 DD 3 XX (CLT/CA(V)/DD/AV/AO. No FBB/CVL in 2nd fleet) *At least 3 required. *Route: **Bring Nelson, Hiei, Kirishima, and recommended historical Ships are Ayanami Kai Ni, Fletcher Kai, Yuudachi Kai Ni, Yukikaze Kai. Phase 4: Boss Debuff BOSS HP GAUGE BAR MUST BE IN LAST DANCE FIRST. *Be advised some of the requirements below may not apply towards Lower Difficulties. *S-Rank Node once **Same Fleet as Pre-Final. *S-Rank Node once **Fleet: Fast Carrier Task Force: 2 FBB 3 CV(B) 1CA(V) + 1 CL 3 DD 2 CA(V)/CLT **Route: **Not require for Easy *S-Rank Node once **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. **Not require for Easy *Obtain Air Superiority in Node once **Same Fleet as used in Phase 2. **Not require for Easy *Obtain Air Superiority via LBAS Air Defense Twice **Recommended to use a Submarine Fleet to cruise around easily. **Not require for Easy E-6 Phase 5: FINAL KILL *Same Fleet as Pre-Final. You may consider use of an AO with for higher performance at Boss. Map Progression Map during the TP phase at node P Fall19_E6_p2.png Map during the HP phase at node W Fall_2019_Event_E-6_Map.png Map during the second HP with node X unlocked |spacing=small|bordercolor=transparent|captionalign=center|hideaddbutton=true|widths=200}} LBAS Flight Range